Tessie
Tessie, labeled as The Sweet Southern Girl is a contestant in Total Drama Pandemonium Challenge Guide Chapter One: Tessie arrived first and was placed on the Fluttering Robins team. Tessie's team lost but she was safe. Chapter Two: She played cards with Kaylee, Rick and Mike. Tessie walked with Brandon during the challenge. Her team lost but she was safe. Chapter Three: She was talking with Arianna and Violet, but the conversation was interrupted by several people. She was frozen hugging Brandon. Challenge Four: She was called Tess by Brandon. She introduced Nikki to Ethan and Brandon. Everyone other than herself and Nikki was captured, and so they had to work together to win the challenge for their team. Challenge Five: She was on a "double date" with Nikki, Ethan and Brandon. Nikki said that she didn't like it, but Tessie made her go on. She went through the window with the people mentioned before. She was separated with Brandon and Aliza. She made it through the rooms and to Roger, and her team won. Challenge Six: She was angered by Derrick for making Arianna cry. Nikki chose for her to be on the Charging Bulls. Her team won the challenge. Challenge Seven: Derrick accused her of being sexist. She went with Nikki for the challenge, and met Brandon in the woods. She gave Brandon an object she had found, and proceeded to race him back to camp. Her team won. Challenge Eight: She was given the cold shoulder by Arianna after trying to find out why she didn't vote out Derrick. Her team won. At the ceremony, Brandon used the idol that she had given him. She qualified for the merge. Challenge Nine: She argued with Kaylee and Beverly in the beginning. She was paired with Nikki for the challenge, and they juggled. She immediately started hating Kaylee after she saw how Brandon was looking at her after they sang. At the campfire, she was safe. Challenge Ten: She used Beverly as a messenger between the her and Kaylee, not believing what Kaylee was saying through Beverly. She went with Kaylee and Brandon through the mine, trying to convince Brandon to like her instead of Kaylee. It turned into a race to the finish between her and Kaylee. They tied, and it turned into a vote. She forgave Kaylee for breaking Brandon's heart at the end, although she did so with reluctance. Challenge Eleven: She was mad at Beverly in the beginning for voting out Brandon. She worked with Beverly and Kaylee to get the tiger for the challenge. Beverly stood in between the tiger and Kaylee and Tessie to protect them, saying that she deserved it more than them. Tessie said she wouldn't argue with that. The tiger was actually an intern in a tiger suit, and they brought him back to camp, winning invincibility. Challenge Twelve: She forgave Beverly in the beginning. She lost the race, and was in the bottom two because Aliza's alliance voted for her. It was unknown if she was to be eliminated as Kaylee dropped out. Challenge Thirteen: She was upset about Kaylee's elimination in the beginning. She wouldn't go across the board in the challenge, and so she didn't get immunity. Aliza tried to get Beverly to turn her against Nikki, but Beverly refused, and told Tessie who to vote off instead. She got the final marshmallow for this episode. Challenge Fourteen: She was talking with Beverly about Calvin in the beginning, and then she talked with Nikki about Ethan. She fell off the pole in the challenge, and qualified for the final five. Relationships Brandon- On day one, she and Brandon stood next to one another. She walked with Brandon during the second challenge. On day three, she tried to unfreeze him by hugging him, but she was shot with her arms around him. In chapter four, he called her Tess. In chapter five, they were on a "double date" with Nikki and Ethan. She started hating Kaylee after she saw how Brandon was looking at her after they sang. She went with Kaylee and Brandon through the mine, trying to convince Brandon to like her instead of Kaylee. Brandon was eliminated in chapter ten, so it is unknown whether or not he likes Kaylee still or not. Category:Total Drama Pandemonium